


Private Time

by Imasuky



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Objectification in a Literal Sense, Rape/Non-con Elements, Time Stop, Time Stop Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Homura has a special moment with the girl she loves.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 35





	Private Time

Homura sat, fidgeting in her seat, barely able to focus. While she'd been on the way to school this morning, there had been a powerful gust of wind, and it had blown Madoka’s skirt...just enough to give the shy and timid new recruit to the magic girls a perfect view of her pink-haired friend's panties.

Since meeting the cheerful leader of the group, Homura had been hopelessly smitten. Everything about Kaname Madoka made her heart beat faster...and that small sight had sparked so much more than just a quickened heart. Due to her condition before returning to school, Akemi Homura had never been able to masturbate, and though the procedure that she had undergone in the past month had made it safer to do so...since comiing back in time after receiving her abilities, she simply hadn’t had the desire.

Until today. Now, it was unbearable not to do so.

“I know I shouldn’t do this,” she whispered under her breath, as she activated her shield.

In a flash, the world around her froze. Every student, the teachers, each minute invisible particle within the air itself, everything simply stopped. All action held in place, unchanging, as though it were a photo.

Standing, the dark-haired girl approached the object of her affections.

“I hope you don’t hate me for this,” she whispered, as she stood in front of Madoka. The other girl was staring right at her - or rather, at the front of the class, but to Homura, the girl’s eyes were just seeing her, and nothing else.

“Kaname-san...Madoka...chan,” she murmured, as she stepped out of her shoes and undid her skirt. Homura folded it, and set it on Madoka’s desk.

“Do you like what you see?” she asked with quiet eagerness, displaying a pair of lacy black panties. “I bought them thinking of showing them to you.”

She pulled her shirt off next, folding it as well, revealing that she had a matching bra.

“When I saw your panties, I couldn’t help but think they were so cute, and innocent,” Homura reflected, as she ran her hand down her belly and started rubbing herself through her panties.

“Nothing like the naughty, sexy ones I wear now,” she continued. “Ah...would you think I’m a bad girl for dressing like this?” She massaged her breasts over her bra.

“I bet you wouldn’t. You're too sweet to think badly of anyone...even a naughty, useless girl like me, is someone you’d be friends with.” Homura stopped, and unhooked her bra, letting her breasts sway free as she added the garment to the pile on Madoka’s desk.

“Are my breasts nice?” Homura asked anxiously. “Even though I was sick for a long time, I still think they developed nicely, but it matters more what _you_ think of them.” She paused. “I bet it would feel wonderful to have you hold them...squeeze them, suckle...”

She fondled her own breasts with abandon. Her breathing was growing heavy, as she clenched her legs and shook her hips.

“Ah...Madoka...I’m getting so excited. Do you want to see?” she asked, stopping as she turned and bent over. She jutted her hips lewdly out to face Madoka, who was staring at an event that, for her, was still happening, and not at the perverse display of her friend. But that didn't matter to Homura, because she could feel Madoka’s eyes staring right at her pale and plump ass; she could sense Madoka's gaze upon the moist outline of her aroused cunt.

“It’s because of you, Madoka...because you had such cute panties, because you are watching me so close right now!” Homura gasped, as she reached back and slowly peeled her risque underwear off, making sure to savor every second of exposing herself to Madoka.

The fact that there were other students in the room and that the walls of the classroom were transparent meant nothing to the magical exhibitionist. To her, the only ones in this silent and still world were herself, and her unwitting and unknowing voyeur.

As the panties slid down, revealing her damp slit to the air, Homura moaned and shuddered, cumming a little.

“Did you see?” she asked, voice shaking with arousal and gidddiness. “Did you watch, Madoka? I just had my first orgasm! For you!”

Emboldened now that she had properly experienced that pleasure, even if only in a small dose, Homura removed her panties fully. Now dressed in naught but her stockings, hair ribbon, and glasses, she stood in front of the admired Madoka, bearing herself as a supplicant before some idol of worship.

“Please, take a closer look,” she begged, thrusting her hips forward as she reached down to her quim. A tuft of dark black hair stood out against her fair skin.. “I’ve already begun to grow hair here...I wonder, have you taken this step toward womanhood, or like your innocent and pure soul, is your body still like that of a child?”

The artistic speech was flowing from some part of her lust-addled mind that not even she understood, but she didn’t care enough to stop or question it.

“But even with that, I am still a virgin,” she asserted. “Even with the battles I have fought, my maidenhead has not been lost.

“Though it’s selfish...I want you to be the one to take it,” she told her fixation, as a wicked and perverse idea entered her mind. She knew what she planned was wrong, but she desired it too greatly for that to matter.

She would be selfish in this. She could, because Madoka would suffer no harm.

Madoka would never even know.

It was self indulgence at the girl’s expense, yes, but she would not be aware...not a soul but Homura would ever know.

Gently taking one of Madoka’s hands, she pulled it forward, and opened her palm so that two fingers were facing upwards.

“First I have to be sure that they are wet,” she whispered. Squatting down, Homura began to lick and suckle Madoka’s fingers. There was the faint lingering taste of hand cream mixed with the smallest wisp of sweat; floral with a trace bitter salt.

To Homura it was delicious.

As she marveled at the perfection of the sweet and perfect digits, she gently rubbed the outer folds of her own cunny, easing her clit out of hiding.

“Before that,” Homura said in a low voice, “you wouldn't mind...if I took another peek?”

Of course Madoka did not answer, but Homura moved forward to fulfill her carnal desire all the same. Taking the hem of Madoka’s skirt, she lifted slowly, as delicately as one might handle the shroud of a saint. And once it was high enough, she marveled at the sight it revealed.

Simple white, with pink stripes, a small bow at the top...and that precious bit of exposed skin between the tops of her stockings and the fabric of her panties.

“I know I said just a peek...but a little touch would be fine,” Homura decided, reaching out with trembling fingers. She touched the bare skin of Madoka’s thighs, and moaned as though it were she herself being touched.

“Such soft, warm skin,” she thrilled. “I can’t help but wonder if...it smells as wonderful as it feels?”

Homura shifted onto all fours, and slipped her head under the fabric of Madoka’s skirt. She was enclosed fully beneath it. It was too dark to see, and as she breathed, she could only inhale the scent of the girl. It smelled of soap, lotion, and once more the faintest hint of sweat.

She breathed deeply and moved to nuzzle her face against the exposed skin, the way an affectionate cat might.

“If I’ve gone this far...would it really matter, to take it a step farther? To...have a taste?” Homura rationalized to herself. She saw no reason to hold back; she had already gone so far now.

Leaning forward, Homura planted a kiss on the cloth-covered lips of Madoka’s maidenhood. She then tugged them aside, and gave a long, slow lick to her slit. She suckled at her clit, savoring what little taste of Madoka’s nectar she could get, with the girl's body still frozen in an instant and unable to respond.

After a few lingering moments, Homura pulled away and stood.

“Since I kissed your lower lips, it’s only right to kiss these ones, as well,” Homura decided, as she gently held Madoka’s face. Leaning in, she began a tender but sensual kiss with her still partner. Probing and exploring every inch of Madoka’s mouth, she savored the experience.

After breaking the kiss, Homura was ready at last.

“Madoka...I am so happy that you are the one to take my virginity!” she declared joyfully, spreading herself as wide as she could and lowering herself onto the statue-like fingers of the girl who on that fateful day had saved her life and brought her into a world that she could have never before imagined.

As Madoka’s finger slid into her wet folds, Homura moaned. It felt so wonderfully filling. Though she was surprised, pleasantly so, to discover that there was no trace of pain, even though she could feel the thin membrane of skin in her body rip away. It must have been because it was Madoka taking her virginity, Homura decided, and nothing Madoka could do would ever hurt someone.

Once she was down to the base of the girl's fingers, Homura began to roll her hips, grinding the fingers against her deepest places.

“Ahhaahmmm...ohhhh, hahhhh!” She moaned loudly, not caring about her volume, and with good reason - the only soul who could hear her pants and the wet squishing of her sopping cunt was herself. The small classroom was an echo chamber, the lewd and vulgar noises only making her shake her hips harder.

“Ah...M, Madoka...my pussy is so noisy...your fingers are making my pussy sound so naughty...! It’s...it's a nasty, perverted music that we are making together!”

She was panting as she reached down to stroke and tease her clit, and as she used her other hand to massage her breasts.

“I, I’m going to cum...! Madoka, you are going to make me cum!” she shouted.

“Your fingers took my virginity and now they are making me cum!” she screamed, throwing her head back as she climaxed. Her juices soaking the girl’s hand up to her wrist.

Stepping back, her body shaking, Homura had to brace herself against the pertrified body of another student until she recovered.

“I made a bit of a mess...but I’ll clean it up,” she observed, licking Madoka’s hand clean and using a handkerchief.

After making sure that she put Madoka back into her original position, and redressing, Homura returned to her seat, and after one last, calming breath, allowed time to resume its flow.

Madoka let out a small, sharp yelp, the sensations of everything that Homura had done crashing into her all at once.

“Kaname-san, are you alright?” the teacher asked.

“Y...Yes,” Madoka answered, blushing. “I just..had a, a cold chill.”

She was unsure how to explain what it was that she had felt. And though she knew what some of the feelings were, the idea that Homura was the cause did not even enter her mind, as she could never believe that the girl she was so kind to would ever treat her like an object to satisfy her own desires.


End file.
